Raven Avalon
Raven Avalon (birth name unknown) is a main character in the Duel Chronicles series. She is a 15 year old human girl with a mysterious past. Raven does not remember her birth name since she lost her memory at the age of five. After being found by Maximillion Pegasus she began using the name Raven as the first thing she saw was a raven. All she does know is that her mother's name is Arella. She duels duels with a Dragon deck and her main duel spirit is Decoy Dragon. She is in Slifer Red due to purposely doing poorly on the Written Exam to start at the bottom and move her way up. Her roommate is Reyna Yuki who is also her best friend. She is also the love interest of Jaden Yuki. Her legendary dragon is Pluto. Physcial description Raven is a young girl of average weight and height, standing two inches shorter than Jaden, but the same height as Reyna, with long dark brown hair and purple eyes, which surprisingly have no pupils. Raven wears a Slifer Red jacket over a black turtleneck sweater, a black skirt that ends just before her knees, and white knee-length high heeled boots. She also wears black fingerless gloves and a black choker with a diamond gem. Personality Raven is free-spirited young girl who loves to duel. She is an all-out tomboy, but despite that Raven will wear skirts, but refuses to look or be near a dress. Raven hates people who flaunt their money or snobs and worries about losing those that she is close to. She really doesn't like it when people think of her as a damsel in distress when she is completely able to help herself. Raven cares very much for her cards and won't tolerate someone that calls them weak just because they have low ATK. Raven cares very much for her cards and won't tolerate someone that calls them weak just because they have low ATK. Deep down, Raven wishes to find her mother and learn who her father is. Raven also wishes that she could remember her birth name. Relationships Arella Arella is Raven's mother. Due to losing her memory at a young age, Raven doesn't remember much about her mother, only her name. But during her time at Duel Academy her foster father is sending her bits of things that belonged her mother to help her regain her memories Reyna Yuki Reyna is Raven's best friend and roommate. Reyna is also the only one who knows of her memory loss. Adena Fuego Adena is Raven's other best friend. A Ra Yellow Adena and Raven get along great due to the fact that they both have a fiery personality. They also both have a legendary dragon. Jaden Yuki Abilities Powers *'Duel spirit communication:' Raven is able to see and communicate with all Duel Spirits. In addition, Raven is able to sense and hear the Duel Spirits thoughts and feelings, which often give quite a headache. Skills *'Dueling proficiency:' Raven is a very skilled duelist. She is able to adapt and/or improvise with whatever she has on hand. *'Athleticism:' Raven is highly athletic and very fit. *'Mechanical skills:' Raven is skilled with working with technology as she was able to modify her Duel Disk to fit her right arm. Weaknesses *'Ophidiophobia:' Raven is severely scared of snakes. *'Acrophobia:' Raven has a terrible fear of heights. *'Amnesia:' Raven has amnesia from an accident that occurred when she was still living in the streets. Equipment *'Duel Disk:' Raven has a modified Academy-issued Duel Disk to fit her right arm. *'Choker:' Raven's choker was given to her from her mother, but was never told why. Background Raven's past is a bit hazy. She cannot remember anything. The only thing she can remember is that her mother's name is Arella... Raven was roaming in the streets for a year, before she was taken in by Maximillion Pegasus. When she began dueling, Raven found that she loved that Dragon-Types, but also learned of their weakness: Dragon Capture Jar. Despite that, Raven managed to draw some card ideas for Pegasus that featured some Dragons unaffected by Dragon Capture Jar... At age 15, Raven signed up to attend Duel Academy to which she got accepted but purposely did poorly on the written exam so she could start in Slifer Red. She prefers to start from the bottom and go up. But as she stayed in the Slifer Dorm, she began to like it, even though it had poor housing conditions. While attending Duel Academy, Raven hopes to find her mother and learn who her father is. Deck Raven duels with a Dragon Deck. As she is vulnerable to Dragon Capture Jar, Raven does have three Dragon-Monsters that are unaffected by Traps. However despite her Deck consisting mostly Dragon-Types, Raven does have some non-Dragon-Types. Duel Chronicles Shadow Riders Arc In her first year, Raven's Deck consists of many Dragon-Types, but she does have some non-Dragon-Types. Her style mainly focuses on summoning her ace cards, Red-Eyes Light Dragon and Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon. She later gains Legendary Dragon Pluto and uses it in her duels. Raven also carries around her mother's Deck. She hasn't used it in a duel yet, but Raven believes that there will be a time when she will have to use it. Legendary Dragon Arc Sometime later, Raven gains hold of the leader and most powerful of the legendary dragons, Mercury. Before the final battle, all her friends give her their legendary dragons, as she is the only who has the ability and power to possess all nine. Trivia *Raven is left-handed, so she wears her Duel Disk on her right arm. *Raven was named after Ever After High character Raven Queen *Raven shares her name with the Teen Titans character of the same name External Links *Raven Avalon on Nova-Lioness Wikia Category:Characters Category:Duel Chronicles characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Good Category:Main Characters